What He needs
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Set two years after the Black Wings. Daisuke has trouble with the loss of Dark. Riku is his girlfriend but can't understand what is wrong with him. Is there anyone that can?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Alright everyone I have had this idea floating around and decided to go ahead and get it out there. We have our beloved Dai-chan and Satoshi in this fic but I did leave out Dark and Krad. Very sorry about that but they aren't needed for this particular fic. But don't worry I still love them and they will get their own eventually. I am hoping that this wont turn out to be more than a one shot k. Oh yea Riku will be a bit of a bitch in this fic, I don't really hate her or anything, that's just the way it is for now.

Pairings: Riku x Daisuke, Satoshi x Daisuke

Warnings: Nothing more than some angst really and of course some pretty boy loving.

Summery: Set after the final Episode of DNA. Dark and Krad are still sealed in the Black Wings. Riku and Daisuke have been dating for 2 years now, but something is wrong with Dai-chan and Riku just can't offer the understanding he needs in order to heal. Is there anyone that can?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisuke Niwa sighed as he looked at the large building before him. It was only a little after 7:30 in the morning and he started class in just under a minute, thus he knew he would be late. To be honest though he didn't care. But he couldn't make everyone worry about him if he didn't show up for his first period English. If he did that then he would get no peace from everyone checking up on him. Sighing once more he moved forward and made his way into the school, slipping into his class and seat right as the final tardy bell rang.

As the teacher began explaining what today's lesson would be, Daisuke allowed his eyes to wonder over to his friend that he shared the class with.

Risa Harada, his first crush, sat there drawing something on the paper that she should have been taking notes on. Neither paying attention or seeming to care about what the lesson could be. She always seemed to get by with getting notes from her twin anyways. She hadn't changed much in the last two years, still pretty and out going. Tearing his eyes away from her, Daisuke looked to the girls twin sitting next to her.

Riku Harada sat there taking note upon note, not wanting to fall behind in anything. She to had not changed much in the last two years. Her and Daisuke had started going out after shortly after Dark had been sealed away. She was everything he could want in a girl too. Kind, pretty, a slight temper, athletic and sociable, yet she had one major flaw. She didn't understand about Dark and the bond Daisuke had to the darker half of himself. She wanted nothing to do with the former thief and became cold towards the redhead whenever Dark was brought up. This had been creating some problems between them lately. But he didn't want to think about that, he was depressed enough already.

Turning away from his girlfriend his cinnamon colored eyes came to rest upon a familiar blue haired boy slightly in front of him. Satoshi Hiwatari had been the biggest change in the last two years. At least in Daisuke's opinion anyways. Yes he was still cold and silent most of the time, and did not like to interact with people any more than was necessary, but there now seemed to be an exception to that rule. Satoshi had become a warm and kind friend to Daisuke, his best friend actually, but only to Daisuke. No one at their high school knew what had happened that day two years ago, only that when the boys had returned to school battered and bruised from who knew what they had become almost inseparable.

At anytime of the day you could find Daisuke with one of two people, his girlfriend Riku or Satoshi. It was slightly creepy to the rest of the student body that the two boys got along so well now. But everyone knew to stay out of it. The one time anyone but Riku had tried to make them break plans or interfere with their time to hang out both in school and out had not ended well at all.

But even with all his friends around him he still felt lonely like something was missing. Actually he supposed something was really, since Dark had left it was like there was this huge hole inside of him and nothing would ever fill it. That hole had only gotten smaller when he and Satoshi where together but had yet to be filled. Everyday now it was getting harder and harder to even care about mundane everyday things. It felt like he was hutting down almost.

"…Niwa-san?" Asked Koumei his teacher.

" Nani?" Daisuke asked blinking out of his thoughts. He had completely missed what Koumei-sensi had asked.

" I said get up and move over to sit with your partner Harada-San." Koumei explained.

"Oh… sorry." Daisuke said quickly, before gathering his stuff and moving over to his girlfriends side. It was rare to be paired up with her, usually the teachers refused to but boyfriends and girlfriends on the same team for anything. Shooting a quick glance to his blue haired friend he felt a small bit of disappointment that he couldn't be with him instead. After the last fight between himself and Riku, he knew that their relationship was going to an end, he also knew why he had been so quick to become close to the other boy.

"Really Daisuke don't act so thrilled to be with me." Riku snapped as he sat down.

"Riku please I don't feel like fighting with you right now." Daisuke said softly, not wanting the rest of the class to hear them. It was a good thing they were doing partner study work, it would mask most of their conversation.

"Whatever Daisuke." Riku huffed before pulling out a new notebook and beginning to write in it.

"What was the assignment Riku?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a two parter, first Koumei is going to give a list of words and you write down the the first persons name that pops into your head. After we are done with that we will go over the names with the class." Riku said.

"Then why the groups?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Because once everyone gets the classes reaction each group takes one answer sheet out of the two and turns it into a fictional short story. God why can't you pay a little attention for once?" Riku asked in annoyance.

Daisuke was actually about to snap something back at her, when Satoshi slipped over to their desk quickly.

"Dai-chan loan me a pen? Mine ran out of ink." Satoshi asked quickly, blatantly ignoring Riku. Daisuke smiled slightly, he knew Satoshi didn't need a pen. Satoshi had heard what was being said and had come to once more stop a fight before it began. It seemed to be happening more often now. Handing him the pen, Daisuke allowed his hand to rest in Satoshi's a moment before releasing the object and shooing his friend back to his own seat. He always did feel calmer after being around his friend.

"Alright class now I am going to read off the words, remember to use the first name you think of alright. These people and items will be the characters and props in your short story, and the class will choose which paper you and your partner will use understand?" Koumei said.

"Senei what if we are torn between two?" Daisuke asked

"Then pick the one that means the most." He replied.

"No I mean there are a few words on here that I honestly can not put one over the other. I refuse to even if it is just for a story." Daisuke said, being unusually stubborn.

"Fine if anyone simply can't choose then you may place no more than two alright." Koumei sighed.

"Alright then. Hate, envy, fear, anger, love, friendship, connection, desire. Now everyone bring me your papers when your done. I won't read the names off, and the class will vote for the ones they like best." Koumei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After collecting the papers from everyone and putting them in order with their partners papers, Koumei began reading them off. Stopping every once in a while as the class laughed at some of the answers. Some papers were ridiculously easy to figure out who's they were and others a little harder. However when he got to Hiwatari's he stopped and read for a moment, eyes widening slightly, before he went on to read it as well.

Satoshi's Paper

Hate: Black Wings

Envy: Dark and Riku

Fear: Krad

Anger: Myself

Love: Daisuke

Friendship: Daisuke

Connection: Daisuke and Krad

Desire: Daisuke

At the end of the paper everyone was silent as they stared at Daisuke, before turning to Koumeii and asking who had wrote that paper. Daisuke on the other had to force himself not to cry or look over at Satoshi. He could feel the glare he was receiving from Riku but truly could not bring himself to care. Satoshi was the only person in the world that knew about Black wings besides himself not to mention Krad.

"Alright class settle down, we need to finish these up alright." Koumei said getting his class to settle before going to the next one. His silver eye brow arched as he read it. Sometimes he really wondered if he was teaching high school kids, especially when he got such similar answers. As it was he debated whether or not to read it. He could already see Riku about to rip into Daisuke after the last paper it was obvious she knew who wrote it. Oh well fair is fair, besides maybe it would do them boys some good to finally get together.

Daisuke's Paper

Hate: Black Wings

Envy: Krad

Fear: Krad

Anger: Myself

Love: Satoshi Hiwatari

Friendship: Satoshi Hiwatari and Dark

Connection: Satoshi Hiwatari and Dark

Desire: Satoshi Hiwatari

After Koumei finished all hell seemed to break lose as the class tried to figure it all out. Quickly settling down he handed back the assignments and told each group who's story would be written. Everyone quickly got to work.

Daisuke could feel the tears start to slide down his face, as he looked down at the table. He was granted only a moment to himself though before he felt the slap across his face and looked up to see Riku fuming as she glared at him.

At once the class was again silent as they watched on to find out what was happening.

"You… you… arhg! All this time you lied to me?" Riku yelled.

" No Riku, I never lied to you about how I felt for you and you know it. But I needed to talk to you about what happened that day and you shut me out. You didn't even try to understand what was happening or what I was going through. What I am still going through. You never once even asked if I was ok. Somebody else did, they went through the same thing and know what I am going through. Did you ever stop to think that without you showing me some understanding and love I wouldn't be able to stay?" Daisuke yelled as he finally snapped. Tears falling from his eyes, pain and anguish contorting his face into a harsh expression.

"Like I am really going to believe that." Riku hissed.

Koumei was unable to stop them, as the entire class watched on. Satoshi silently stood up and began making his way over to the two fighting teens.

"Harada-san, image a person that you have know forever. That knows you better than anyone else and is with you every minute of everyday no matter what. That you have experienced things through yourself and this other person, that you can actually feel them in your head and heart. Now imagine that person being forcibly removed from your mind, almost like a part of your body was ruthlessly ripped away from you. All that's left is a huge gaping wound that refuses to heal. Why? Because your still waiting for that person to come back, almost seem to feel them sometimes, only to realize that they are really gone and your truly alone." Satoshi said softly as he stood next to Daisuke.

"How would you know!" Riku snarled.

Who do you think Krad was? He was the same thing to me that Dark was to Dai-chan, that's how I know. I hated Krad and feared him though. Dai-chan was connected to Dark the same way I was to Krad. It wasn't something we had any control over, that's why I envied them so much. Dark was a much kinder person than he let on. But I still understand what is like to lose that bond. Dai-chan reached out to you how many times? Yet everytime you turned him away, not wanting to hear about anything related to that time." Satoshi said before turning to wrap an arm around his redheaded friend. Riku simply stared at the two boys before her in shock.

"Koumei Sensei please excuse us for a bit." Satoshi said as he turned them both to the door of the class room.

"Where do you think your going?" Koumei asked

"To calm him down. You can send me to the principal later if you wish but we are leaving." Satoshi said and walked out, the door closing softly behind him.

Koumei sighed as he turned back to his class in time to see most of them waking from the stupor they seemed to be in. Well there went the rest of the class period.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making their way to the roof of the school Satoshi sat them against the wall in some slight shade and simply held the crying red head.

"Satoshi I am sorry about all that." Daisuke whispered as he finally stopped crying. He refused to move from the warm embrace that Satoshi held him in. Being in the blue eyed boys arms made him feel whole again.

"Are you feeling better? Don't worry about Dai-chan. I meant what I said to Harada-san. I know how it feels to lose something so close." Satoshi said.

"I thought you hated Krad though, that's what you told me anyways." Daisuke said confused.

"Dai-chan I did hate, more than you'll ever know. But he was a part of me, inside me with me all the time. He said he loved me to, no one else had ever said that they even liked me. I may not have had the exact same bond you and Dark had but I do know what your going through. If you need to talk you know your always welcome to do so. I wont ever turn you away from me." Satoshi said closing his eyes and burying his face in the deep red hair before him and inhaling slightly, cherishing the faint smell of warm chocolate and cinnamon.

"What if I want more than just to talk?" Daisuke whispered into Satoshi's chest.

Satoshi froze at those words and pulled away. Using a free hand to force Daisuke to look up at him. For a moment all he could do was stare at the tear stained and flushed face before him.. Then a soft smile curled his lips up.

"I am here for anything you want, as long as you want Dai-chan." Satoshi whispered back. Before leaning down and touching his lips to the redheads gently.

Daisuke practically melted against the slightly larger boy. Warmth and small waves of pleasure where crashing over him with the simple kiss. This is what he had been missing, what he had needed but not gotten. Tangling his fingers in the soft blue hair, he pulled the other boy closer.

"I love you Hiwatari Satoshi… and thank you." Daisuke whispered against the others lips.

" Love you to." Satoshi said, before pulling Daisuke in closer for a much deeper kiss. They could discus things later, he decided. Dark, Krad, Riku and everything else could wait for now. This was what Daisuke needed… what he wanted.. and who was Satoshi to deny his love whatever he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owari

A.N. Ok there it is, did you all like? It is a one shot for now, I may make another part or tie into another story or something it depends on the reviews I get. And yes that was a real assignment, one of my teachers gave several years ago in my first year of college. Anyway let me know what you all thought of it alright.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Alright so i decided to go ahead and make a few more chapters to this story for everyone. This one will be painfully short so don't shoot me ok. It is just going up to show you that I will be adding to it….and make you wonder what happens afterwards. So enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put one up in the last chapter, so I hope this makes up for it. I don't own D.N.Angle or anyone in it, no matter how much I wish other wise.

Pairings: Riku x Daisuke, Satoshi x Daisuke

Warnings: Nothing more than some angst really and of course some pretty boy loving.

Summery: Set after the final Episode of DNA. Dark and Krad are still sealed in the Black Wings. Riku and Daisuke have been dating for 2 years now, but something is wrong with Dai-chan and Riku just can't offer the understanding he needs in order to heal. Is there anyone that can?

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours later, but was really only about 20 minutes the two boys stirred. Satoshi was reluctant to let Daisuke go but knew they would have to get back to class or they would be in real trouble with the teacher for once.

"Dai-chan come on we have to go back to class." Satoshi said softly, not wanting to break the peaceful feeling that surrounded them yet.

"Don't wanna go back." Daisuke pouted slightly. Riku was back in the class room as was everyone else that had heard the argument between them. Plus they had all seen Satoshi jump in to his defense. He knew that everyone was going to be wanting to know what all was going on, and he honestly didn't know what he should tell them.

"Don't forget i will be there with you Dai-chan. I won't leave you to them all alone I promise. Now come on, the period is almost done with." Satoshi said standing up and pulling the other to his feet as well.

"Fine fine." Daisuke grumbled, not at all happy about going back to that classroom. He would much rather sit here and be held in Satoshi's arms for the rest of the day.

Satoshi just smiled at the other, knowing exactly what his problem was. He himself was hard pressed to go back to tell the truth. He had waited a long time for Daisuke to be his, and now he would have to share him for the rest of the day. It just seemed wrong to him.

Slowly the two made their way back down stairs into the main part of the school and to their classroom. Stopping outside for a moment to gather a bit of nerve to walk into the room.

"Ready Dai-chan?" Satoshi asked.

"Not really Sato-kun. What should we tell them?" Daisuke asked, unsure of what Satoshi was willing to tell everyone.

"Whatever you would like to tell them. Your mine now, that's all I care about, nothing else is important to me." Satoshi whispered kissing Daisuke's forehead quickly.

Daisuke smiled at the words, a feeling of warmth and love sweeping through him. This was exactly what he had been needing since Dark had left. Someone to love him, understand him and need him more than anything else. In a way he was glad it was Satoshi rather than Riku had given him what he needed.

"Alright I am ready." Daisuke said squaring his shoulders and opening the door to the room before them, and stepping in.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Owari

A.N. Like I said painfully short right? It was just meant as a teaser anyway. Anyways I have decided that I will make this story 4-5 chapters and will release all of them at the same time after this one. They should be done in about….. a week I hope. So just stay with me till then. Thanks everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Here is the final chapter for the story I hope you all enjoy. I fixed and added a few things in chapter 1 and 2 so go read if you want. It isn't to important though if you don't want to.

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own D.N. Angel or anyone in it, no matter how much I wish other wise.

Pairings: Riku x Daisuke, Satoshi x Daisuke

Warnings: Nothing more than some angst really and of course some pretty boy loving.

Summery: Set after the final Episode of DNA. Dark and Krad are still sealed in the Black Wings. Riku and Daisuke have been dating for 2 years now, but something is wrong with Dai-chan and Riku just can't offer the understanding he needs in order to heal. Is there anyone that can?

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Daisuke blushed under the mix of glares and curious stares he and Satoshi received as the walked back into the class room. He forced himself not to cling to the blunette at his side. After all he had faced in his short life, a room full of teenagers should be nothing right?

"Glad you two decided to come back to us." Koumei said, his eyes locked on the two. His green eyes seeming to see something that the students in his class missed.

"Not really given a choice in the matter and you know it. Someone would eventually be sent out to hunt us down and drag us back, I'm sure." Satoshi said dryly before placing his hand at Daisuke's back and guiding him over to his desk.

"Where do you think your going Dai-chan?" Riku asked in an angry voice as the redhead passed her refusing to look at the angry girl.

Koumei knew another argument was about to start, but he also knew he couldn't stop it yet. He had been watching these three since the beginning of the year and knew something big would happen eventually. He had hoped it would happen in a controlled environment where no one could truly be hurt, thus he would watch and only step in if needed.

At the start of the school year it was easy to see that Riku was not a good match for the soft hearted red head. She was to cold and uncompromising, all to often ignoring the blatant look of agony in those warm red eyes, and walking all over the poor boy. She never seemed to notice when he reached out to her, begging her for something she seemed unwilling to give.

It hurt Koumei to see that raw pain on the young boys face and be unable to help in any 

way.

Then a month into the year came Satoshi. For no reason at all he had himself pulled out of his current classes and placed into Daisuke's. None of the teachers knew why he had done this, but no one would question him about it. After all he didn't really need to be there in the first place.

But Koumei saw what the others didn't. There was a strange bond between the twins, Daisuke and Satoshi. They all seemed to know a very big secret, that they refused to share. It was this that seemed to cause so much pain to Daisuke. He had heard them say something about Dark and something called Black Wings every once in a while and it drove him crazy trying to figure it out. It was during one of these times he had finally figured out why Satoshi was now in his class.

It had been a rather nasty fight between Riku and Daisuke outside, that he had over heard, but what surprised him was that the cold and seemingly emotionless Satoshi had stepped between the two and yelled at Riku for being a cold bitch. After saying that he had grabbed a silently crying Daisuke and led him off somewhere to calm down for a bit. Koumei had never seen any of them like that. But it was obvious that the blue haired boy cared a great deal for Daisuke. Actually it was apparent that the only person Satoshi cared anything about was in fact Daisuke. It was also obvious that Daisuke felt something back, but the whole thing with Riku kept him back.

Now Koumei knew as a teacher he should put a stop at what was about to happen in his class room, but he was more concerned with making sure that the two boys made it out of this alright. He had seen the way the two had stood so close to one another when coming back into the room, there was no way that Riku was going to make this easy on anyone.

"As long as Koumei –sensei doesn't mind I will be switching partners for this class." Daisuke said softly, trying not to lean into the warm and comforting hand at his back.

"For the sake of keeping the peace in my class room I have no problem with that. Harada –san you may work with Hiwatari's partner, your sister." Koumei said, eager to allow the two boys time away from the twins.

"What? You can't be serious Dai-chan!" RIku screeched, standing quickly from the seat and stalking over to the two boys who had reached Satoshi's seat.

Daisuke had already sat as the brunette started over. Satoshi standing at his side, not willing to move as long as Riku was anywhere near the red head. Satoshi just knew there was going to be some violence, and he didn't want Daisuke hit again today. Once was already to much.

"Riku please, just drop it for now. I promise to discuss this after class alright." Daisuke said, his eyes begging her to wait until later for this.



"I will not drop it! You tell me right now what the hell is going on. I thought you were just upset about Dark being gone. So why are you blowing me off to be with that frigid bastard!?" Riku yelled.

"Shut up Riku! Say whatever the hell you like about me, but don't ever bad mouth Satoshi!" Daisuke snapped, not even thinking about his words.

The class was both riveted and shocked at the sudden back bone Daisuke seemed to have grown.

Though many had heard of Daisuke losing his temper when it came to people saying anything negative about his friend, this was the first time most of them had seen it. Add to the fact that it was directed at his girl friend and it was even more shocking.

"Satoshi?" Riku asked stupidly. Daisuke was calling someone else by their first name? It had taken her months to get him to call her Riku and she was his girlfriend!

"Harada-san don't be rude. Unlike you he has permission to call me by my first name… or anything else he would like to address me as." Satoshi said softly, his intense blue eyes meeting and holding warm red ones.

"So that's how it is then? You heartless bastard! Did you two laugh behind my back you fag…" Riku was cut off, not knowing what had happened. Even as she felt pain flare bright and hot across her right cheek, a loud crack sounding in the other wise silent room. A red hand print blossoming brightly on her skin.

She slowly turned her head back to face the two boys. Her confused brown eyes taking in a pale slender hand lowering back to Satoshi's side. Blue eyes harder than diamonds and yet smoldering with a suppressed fury, made a shiver of fear race down her spine.

"If you ever say something like that again, a simple slap will be the least of your worries. Daisuke would never laugh at another's pain, especially not yours Harada-san. He loved you, honestly he did. But when Dark left him it wasn't a painless good-bye on either part. He needed understanding, support and love from you. That was all he wanted from you. Why couldn't you give it to him?" Satoshi asked in a voice that froze the blood in the veins of those that heard it.

"I..I just.." Riku tried but found herself cut off once more.

"Shut up and listen to someone for once Harada. Let me give you something of an example here. What would you do if you sister were to leave? Just vanish and you didn't know where she had gone, or if she would ever be back. Didn't even know if she was still alive. It hurts to even think about doesn't it? Well take that feeling and add so much more to it. Dark and I may not have gotten along very well. But he gave himself up to seal away Krad. He wanted to do what was right and yes he saved me and 

Daisuke by what he did. But there was no warning or time to really say good-bye." Satoshi said. Seeing Daisuke beginning to tear up at the memory, Satoshi gently ran his had across the back of Daisuke's neck in a soft caress.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Riku asked. The thought of losing her sister terrifying her.

"You never let me. Never took the time to even try and listen, You hated Dark so much and pushed me away so many times. But Satoshi was there every time. He lost Krad the same way I lost Dark, he let me cry to him. Tell him everything I was going through. Satoshi was there for me when I needed someone the most. He gave me what you couldn't…or rather wouldn't give to me. Did you honestly think I could be turned away so many times and not be bothered by it? Did you even notice me slowly dying inside? Of course you didn't, you didn't want to hear about any of it." Daisuke said speaking up, to answer her.

"So you just decide to dump me and go for the first person that throws you some attention?" Riku asked in a cold voice. Dammit she was Daisuke's girlfriend! He should have found a way to make her understand, not go off to someone else.

"You just won't let it drop will you? Fine, if you really want to hear it. I love Satoshi. I don't want to be with someone who can't be there for me. I would never be able to trust them. I have cared strongly for Satoshi for a long time but never acted on it cause I didn't want to hurt you. But is not fair to any of us to continue hurting ourselves like this." Daisuke rasped out, finally giving in to lean against the blue haired boy. The heat and scent of the other boy calming him slightly as it always did.

"You honestly think this cold bastard cares for you like that?" Riku growled.

"Who do you think his trigger(1) was?" Daisuke asked softly.

Riku couldn't believe want she was hearing. Daisuke really was leaving her for the blue haired prick.

"Onee-san I think we should stop this now. We can all talk later." Risa said coming up to them. She knew damn good and well that her sister was upset and all. But things were being said that shouldn't be heard by outsiders. Dark and Krad were not to be spoken about in public. Besides if she didn't step in soon her sister was really going to become violent.

Riku looked at her sister, seeing the worry and sadness she couldn't hide from her twin and felt herself fill with defeat. She had known for a while this was coming she just hadn't wanted to admit to it. Silently she felt tears slide down her cheeks as she looked at the two boy before her.

Satoshi standing protectively next to a saddened, tearful Daisuke.

She knew right then that she was in the wrong then. Nothing she said or did now could make up for the pain she had added to Daisuke's already bruised heart. She didn't deserve him any longer and she knew it now.

Turning her back on the boy she left the class room not saying a word to anyone.

"I will talk to her alright, she will be ok. Please don't worry about it any more Daisuke." Risa said softly as she followed out after her sister.

The class was still silent after the two girls left. Not sure if there would be more to this drama that their class had become today.

"Shows over everyone. Niwa-kun, Hiwatari- kun why don't you both go home. You can make up today's work tomorrow understand." Koumei said.

Nodding the two quickly made their way out of the class room, and heading out of the building all together.

For a moment the two simply walked in silence, finally coming to a stop they looked at each other not sure what to do with the rest of their day.

"Dai-koi we got one person out of the way, it's up to you if we tell another or wait a while." Satoshi said embracing the smaller red head on the empty street.

Daisuke sighed, resting his head on the firm chest beneath his cheek. He knew exactly where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do. But as much as he wanted to spend time with Satoshi alone, he knew if someone else found out before hearing it from Daisuke, he would catch hell.

"Just promise that when I tell kassan, your right there to sew me back up after she is done ripping me apart." Daisuke said looking up into smiling blue eyes.

Satoshi grinned, leaning down to kiss the other boy softly. While telling Riku had been a nasty affair, he knew that telling Daisuke's mother was going to be a great source of entertainment for him tonight.

"Let's go." Satoshi whispered, pulling the red head down the street with him. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could have Daisuke all to himself.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Owari

In the anime and manga the trigger is what makes Daisuke and Satoshi change to Dark and Krad. Where Daisuke needs Risa or Riku to change, Satoshi 

changes to Krad when confronted with Daisuke. If that isn't a hint in the series I don't know what is. Plus I figure that after all that happens to these four, that Daisuke, if not Satoshi, would have explained things after the last episode to the twins.

A.N. I had planned on making one more chapter, but I just can't get it to come out the way that I want it to. So here is the deal, for now the story is done and you will just have to use your imagination to see how telling Daisuke's mom went. But if I can things worked out the way that I want, then I will add one more chapter. No promises though alright. SO I hope everyone enjoyed the fic though.


End file.
